Demi Arwen
by arawen2911
Summary: Aragorn dan Arwen telah bersatu, bukan berarti mereka bahagia selamanya seperti di dongeng.


**Disclaimer : The Lord of The Rings milik CJRR Tolkien**

* * *

Aragorn dan Arwen telah bersatu, _happily after all_—itu adalah kalimat yang biasanya ditemui setiap akhir dari sebuah dongeng. Sayangnya, perjalanan cinta Aragorn dan Arwen yang sudah penuh lika-liku kini kembali disambangi masalah setelah puluhan tahun hidup bersama.

Perci cantik yang rambutnya panjang tersenyum sumringah, hutan Rivendell tak pernah berubah masih sama cerahnya. Senyumnya makin lebar kala menoleh ke belakang, "Papa! Papa cepet dong pah jalannya! Mataharinya begitu cerahhh!"

"Yak… ohok-ohok, Ma." seorang kakek tua yang menduduki jabatan raja gondor keluar dari pintu megah. Rambutnya putih beruban juga memegang tongkat berornamen batik Rivendell yang dihadiahkan khusus oleh ayah Arwen yang pada dasarnya masih tidak ikhlas melepas puterinya untuk raja gondor.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak kemari," Arwen tersenyum manis menggelar tikar dan manaruh renteng beserta suaminya di atas tikar. Mereka sedang piknik. Aragorn mengangguk mengelus janggutnya yang ikut memutih.

"Iya," Aragor tersenyum malu menyebabkan wajahnya dipenuhi kurva silinder berlapis-lapis (intinya keriput), "Terakhir kan sebelum kita menikah, waktu itu kita guling-gulingan di rumput…"

Arwen yang sedang membokar rantang isi sayur asem ikan asin tau tempe dan sambel terasi pun jadi merona wajahnya mengingat masa lalu mereka, "Iya, kan kita jatuh dari kudanya Legolas. Papa sih pinjem kuda orang."

"Abis waktu itu kan masih miskin, kuda Papa belum dipajakin. Mordor juga masih di bawah kekuasaan Sauron, yang Sarumannya suka korupsi… Kan bahaya kalo kena tilang Orc. Tapi untungnya Papa udah jadi raja Gondor sekarang. Bangga dong Mama jadi ratunya…? Ya kan ya kan…?" goda Aragorn genit sambil toel dagu Arwen, tidak sadar dengan keriputnya yang berlusin-lusin saat masang muka pervert.

"Huu. Iya, kok bisa yah aku mau sama manusia kismin kayak Papa dulu…" kata Arwen majuin bibir bawah.

"Kan Papa pelet, Ma." Sahut Aragorn.

"Oh iya, ya!" Arwen melihat ke atas sambil mengingat-ingat cara romantis Aragorn membuatnya jatuh cinta. Melet-melet julurin lidah. "Kayak gini ya pah ya?" Arwen melet panjang dengan mata dibuka lebih luas.

Aragorn membalas dengan mimik wajah yang sama.

Gandalf yang dari jauh sudah lari-lari kini pun berhenti dan membalikkan badan secara refleks. Tadi lihat raja dan ratu gondor saling melet dengan kepala miring-miring! "Astaghfirullah! Yang mulia raja dan ratu gondor, harap melakukannya di kamar istana saja! Jangan depan umum apa lagi anak-anak!"

Aragorn dan Arwen menjauhkan wajah dan memerah. Terlihatlah delapan belas ekor anak dari yang mulai umurnya sudah tiga puluh tahun sampai yang jalannya masih timpang.

"Ma, Pa, aku mau kawin." Kata Gowen, putera sulung Aragorn dengan wajah cool seperti bapaknya dulu sebagai Stider.

"Alhamdulillah anak Papa yang jelek ini laku juga!" Aragorn mengusap wajah sekaligus sujud syukur yang lansung ditumpangin anaknya yang masih balita buat kuda-kudaan. Gowen manyun.

"Siapa? Siapa nak cewek yang mau-maunya jadi isteri kamu?!" Seru Arwen mengguncang-guncang bahu puteranya dahsyat dengan mimik bahagia. Sementara Aragorn sedang encok ditumpangin balita yang sekarang sudah diambil oleh Gandalf, alhasil jenggot panjang Gandalf lah yang ditarik-tarik.

Sementara itu ketujuh belas anak lainnya sibuk berlari-lari ada yang pijetin Papa Aragornnya, ada yang ngepangin rambut panjang Mama Arwennya. Ada pula yang sibuk bercermin sambil ngegerutu 'Kenapa aku lebih keriput dari Mama Arwen!' Ada juga yang minta bocoran susuk yang Mama Arwen pakai, dll.

Beginilah keluarga kerajaan Gondor ketika Aragorn menjabat. Middle Earth sudah tenang nan damai. Mordor tidak sesuram dulu. Beberapa Orc yang tidak tahan sinar matahari berinisiatif bikin pabrik sunscreen khusus Orc. Dapat dilihat hasilnya: beberapa Orc berkulit putih, putih sekali seperti ketumpahan cat rumah. Putih pasi tidak rata gitu deh.

Orc yang menganggur pun membangun lapangan kerja di area gunung Mordor. Kebanyakan bikin arang dari lahar gunung yang sering tumpah. Ada pula yang jadi tukang sate yang langsung dibakar di atas lahar gunung Mordor dijamin rasanya maknyusss.

"Psttt, psttt, Aragorn!" Gandalf bisik-bisik berjongkok di sebelah Aragorn.

"Iya, iya...?" sahut Aragorn masih asoy dipijetin anak remajanya.

"Ini aku sudah selesai bikin pesananmu!" bisik Gandalf menunjukan botol mini di depan wajah Aragorn terlalu bersemangat sampai hampir masuk lubang hidung Aragorn.

"Yang bener?" Aragorn langsung melek dan menyuruh anak remajanya untuk sudahan saja pijetnya. Aragorn pun mengajak Gandalf mojok di pohon dekat istana Rivendell yang sudah lama kosong. "Bagaimana?" tanya Aragorn tidak sabar.

"Hmmm, ya jadi ini ramuan khusus dari langit!" Gandalf menyodorkan. "Rasanya saaaaaaaaaangat pahit! (Aragorn sempat jiper) Minumlah sedikit demi sedikit setiap hari. Pasti akan habis dua minggu. Dan kau akan menjadi Aragorn muda selamanya!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Aragorn dengan telapak tangan diletakan di wajahnya yang berbinar. Menjadi berumur panjang seperti Arwen adalah impiannya. Bayangkan berapa keturunan Gondor asli raja yang dapat diproduksinya! Targetnya adalah satu kampung!

"Benar!" Gandalf mengangguk ceria. "Tapi pahit."

Aragorn menghirup napas supaya tidak nervous, setelah membuka tutup botol dan mencium aromanya, Aragorn hampir muntah. "Kok bau kaos kaki!"

Gandalf tersenyum malu-malu, "Begitulah adanya."

"HM! Demi Arwenku, akan kulakukan ini!" setelah mengangkat botol kecil itu tinggi-tinggi, Aragorn langsung menuang sedikit air dari botol itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit sesuai ajaran Gandalf.

"EEEH! PAPA, PAPA MINUM APA ITU?!" teriak Arwen melengking sambil lari-lari angkat gaunnya, diikuti delapan belas anaknya di belakang (yang kecil-kecil di gendong kakak-kakaknya).

Berasa seperti diserbu anak tawuran yang seringkali dilakukan oleh Orc, Aragorn tersedak, isi botol tumpah semua ke dalam mulutnya.

Gandalf tarik nafas syok, Aragorn batuk-batuk hampir mati, Arwen menatap tak percaya. "Apa itu tadi yang Papa minum?!" tanya Arwen tidak menolong sama sekali Aragorn yang sedang guling-guling di atas rumput.

"Gandalf!" Arwen menuding, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada my hubby honey bunny sweety?!"

Gandalf jiper sambil garuk kepala, "Aragorn minta ramuan awet muda kalau perlu kembali muda supaya bisa bersama selamanya dengan Arwen..."

Arwen terharu, "Benar begitu, Papa?" tanya Arwen berjongkok di depan Aragorn yang seperti sakaratul maut mencekik leher sendiri. Anak-anak tidak ada menolongnya malah bengong menyangka ayahnya sedang godain ibunya. Tuh buktinya melet-melet gitu.

"Benerr... Ohokkk..."

Mata Arwen berkaca-kaca bermaksud memeluk suaminya, "Ah, co cwiiitt...!"

DWASH

Tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap ketika Arwen memeluk Aragorn tapi tidak kena. "Loh? Mana ya Papa?"

"Mbabababahhh," suara bayi terdengar.

"Loh kok?"

"Kok ada balita gondrong?"

"Uwalauwaluwala~"

"Mukanya nyebelin kayak Papa lagi!" gerutu Gowen.

Arwen mengangkat balita yang sedang tertawa. Diangkat tinggi dan dilihat mukanya. Telanjang juga bayi itu. Arwen nengok ke bawah dan menemukan pakaian Aragorn dan menoleh lagi ke atas.

Gandalf nyengir dipelototi Arwen. "Sumpah, tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Eh diminum semua. Semangat banget sih yak..."

* * *

**TAMAT**


End file.
